Kagero
"Kagero" (かげろう Kagerou, literally "Heat Haze") is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and was one of the first playable clans in the game, introduced in Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord alongside Royal Paladin. In the lore, this clan is the strongest military in all of Planet Cray. Background Bombardment Troop "Kagero" It is the land assault troop composed of dragons, dragonoids, and machines modeled after them. The dragons and machines both possess combat strength exceeding that of modern weapons. It is one of the strongest army that has prominent strength to turn cruel operations into reality. The army is centered around flame dragons. ---- What is "Kagero"? ''(Card of the Day 3rd May 2016)'' It is the First Army of "Dragon Empire", and the attack troop led by the flame dragons. The army is composed of warriors centered around flame dragons, dragon knights and dragonmen, and boasts of overwhelming offensive power. It is a leading army of the world, with both power of dragons and technology of humans. Playstyle Kagero's theme of "fire" is prominent in its effects, with a focus on "burning" the opponent's resources. The main way they do this is by retiring the opponent's rear-guards to gain advantages and weaken, or outright ruin, the opponent's battle formation. The "Blaze" keyword, primarily used by the Blademaster archetype, activates if the player has more rear-guards than the opponent. Each military troop within the clan has its own methods of benefiting and using the retiring mechanic. The Overlord's add a focus on beatdown tactics by restanding the vanguard after attacking certain units, allowing the player to burn the opponent's field while also gaining more drive checks. More recently they have gained a greater focus on retiring and pressuring the opponent through effect damage and the gaining of power and drive checks based on the opponents damage. Dauntless, like Overlord, also restands, but utilizes the trigger checks gained by restanding to power up the vanguard while also retiring the opponent's rear-guards. The Perdition troop retire rear-guards based on columns, while powering up from these retires. They can also chain retires as well. The Seal Dragons allow the opponent to superior call grade 2 units from the top of the opponent's deck, but in doing so gain power from the opponent having multiple grade 2 units on the field, preventing them from intercepting, and even retiring them. Nouvelle directly penalizes the opponent the most, by preventing them from guarding with certain cards, and even nullifying trigger checks. Known/Notable Fighters *Harumi Minami *Kouji Ibuki *Toshiki Kai *Mamoru Anjou *Taishi Miwa *Saori Fuchidaka **Dumjid *Team Three Blacks Design Races Themes Sets containing Kagero cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Kagero cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *The kanji for Kagero is "陽炎". *As its name reflected, the units use fire-based combat abilities. *Some of the unit names are taken from Chinese novels (in Japanese pronunciations), such as Journey to the West (e.g. Genjo (玄奘 Xuanzang), Goku (悟空 Wukong), Hakkai (八戒 Bajie), Gojo (悟净 Wujing)), and some from Chinese myth, such as Joka (女娲 Nüwa). *Some of the unit names are taken from Hindu myths, such as Deva, Kimnara, Yaksha. *Some of the names come form Arabic. (Tahr, Bahr, Aleph, Abd Salam, etc...) Category:Kagero